Stolen Time
by bewitchedbennett
Summary: "It never ends well for people like me." Dark Magic was her fall, her end. After switching Klaus' soul into Tyler, and doing it again in a short span of time. And add on trying to and almost saving Elena from Vampirism. Everything was just too much for the young witch to handle.


**Note:** Hello to all those that follow me and are choosing to read this little one shot. First off I want to say. Don't hate me. I was feeling very angst-y and wanted to write out a Bamon One Shot of Bonnie's death. Second I want to state I am sorry about killing Bonnie. But like I said I was feeling the urge to write something like this.  
This is set, well you can tell just by the summary, Season three Finale and collaboration of Season four. This isn't exactly in par with the show. In a way I have branched off to add my own thing. Which this is what I came up with.  
So this is my own one shot on Bonnie's Death and Damon... well just read and find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and shall not take credit for the characters in this story. All rights go to L. and the CW.

* * *

**He** could hear Elena, her soft whisper floating through the night sky as she called out for Bonnie. Smiling, in her lilac strung voice. Soft, smooth, on the edge of death. It was barely on a cough did she utter the young witches name, And even then it was of affection.

Damon stood stoic with a human laid bared at his feet. Blood dripping from the pale skin as his deep breathing alerted Damon to the death that had yet to be bestowed on this unworthy specimen. The tenders of the farm, with their guns raised at window point. Baring each barrel at his chest as if it could elicit death onto the already walking dead. Made no move to face on the fanged blood baring monster outside on their front lawn.

Damon did not listen or care of the humans breathing behind the safety of their own guarded house. He could only listen to the voice and the soft patting of Elena's feet. He couldn't understand what was happening within the confines of the barn. The witch was back in her little safe haven of a house, somewhere back in the confindes of town for all he knew. Not here where Rebekah, Stefan and Elena were trapped.

Stefan. His brother of all these century's called in desperation to get through to the lucid Elena. Asking over and over what's happening. What's wrong. But no response could be heard expect the dull thud of a heavy body finding its spot against the hard flooring.

Something was wrong.

Flattered in his step forward. The homicidal Vampire frowned upon the unknown halt on his movements. Did he choose the path of heroism and save not only his brother but the one that held his heart? Along with Barbie Klaus?

Or did he go back to heart of Mystic Falls. To the Witch's house to figure out what the hell happened to Bonnie Bennett?

_If it comes down to you and the Witch again, I'll gladly let Bonnie die for you. I will always choose you, Elena._

His own words plagued his mind as he took off at full speed. Elena had his Brother. His bitter mind was of his only reassurance at that particular moment as he found his feet carrying him towards the Bennett house.

_Always will have my brother_.

Sometimes his own inner voice was worthy of getting staked.

If Damon had a heart at that moment. He'd find it stilling in its routine of beats and dropping ten feet under his feet.

Cast before him was the shell of the witch's house. Every window reflected the empty darkness within, not a single stirring occurred within the depths of the Vampire free home. No breathing, no beats of human or rodent life. Lifeless, empty just how Damon Salvatore was feeling at the moment. Even if he covered the emotion with his crass own inner dialogue.

Vampire running was of second nature to Damon. It was just as easy as a human breathing, a witch casting a spell, or a wolf turning under the full moon.

Hours of walking, Minutes of driving and seconds of Vampire running. And Damon found himself before the old witch's house. The place that held hundreds of dead witches that had at one stage granted Bonnie full use of their power to take down Klaus, the big bad Original now hybrid.

A moment of hesitation before entering the house ensured Damon to lapse back on time he knew that was ticking heavy upon him.  
If he could sweat, he'd be soaked. If he had a heart it would be hammering so hard it would break through his chest. Something was wrong, and every step he took only heightened the feeling.

He was not alone in the witch's house, Damon noted as he passed through the half-moon light streaming through the dusty rooms. Spreading the dust over every corner of the building. Creating blankets of the debris to lay covered over decayed furniture.  
Damon paid no heed to any of this, as his eyes remained focused on one single location. The very location that the rapid beating of two hearts were calling him.

One in particular.

In no time, Damon found himself in the cellar. Cluttered shelves, broken tables and a worn down fireplace took residence inside the room. Candles on every surface were lit, streaming high to the ceiling as if its own goal was to burn holes above them. Wax leaked from the burning candles, spreading about them, sealing each one in place.

Vapour emanated from the flames, mixing with the tangle sweet scent of blood.

The intoxicating aroma of vanilla, honey and magic made the vampires head heady with want and desire. His gums itched with pure intentions of burring his fangs deep within the liquid that was distracting him.

Growling low that no human could pick up the sound, his eyes cast upon the source of the vampire cocktail. Nimble fingers cluthed onto nothing but thin air as a screaming Jeremy, constantly yelling on loop for Bonnie. Grabbed her shoulders trying to wrench her from the horror that neither man could see.

Damon growl from moments before tore loud through parched lips as he gripped the annoying Gilbert boy and flung him away from the bleeding witch.

Ignoring his primal urge to feed. Damon latched his fingers onto the curled hands before him. Applying enough pressure to warrant him attention from the judgemental witch, but not enough to break any bones.

No other movement occurred from the still statue before him.

Cerulean eyes washed over the horrid filled face of the ally he had work so hard to gain some form of truce with. He admired, painstakingly, at how brave the teenager was. How admirable her loyalty seeped. How deep set she was to put others first and sacrifice herself for those she loved. Damon respected her ability to use her gift as a way to protect this god forsaken town, and the people in it. And that included him on many occasions.

Damon had fought so hard for this truce because in his own mind, it was to gain a one way free ticket into Elena's pants and heart. But now the vampire could only realize that it wasn't the case anymore. Bonnie was someone you respected with high esteem, even when she was burning your ass for some choice that messed up her life. You wanted on your team rather than against, so she would quiet giving you aneriusm every chance she got. She was someone you wanted in your life, to be on the end of her loyalty of respect.

Before him wasn't that girl that Damon knew. Here was the vulnerable side that Damon never wanted to see. It only showed just how much of a human she is. How disposable she was. Her eyes that always met his with that Judgy stare, glistening with a challenge he could never refuse were wide and red. Not a single glisten or life looked back at him, all that he witnessed was pure and utter fear.

Her blood continued to stream down her face. Slipping like useless tears over her parted silent scream filled lips. Running its course down towards her chin where it began to drop onto the tip of his dark shoes.

Just as the silence began to engulf him and his uttered pleas of her name wouldn't bring her back. She began to scream as if Satan had come and gave her his own personal visit.

The piercing shrill of Bonnie's scream echoed of the walls and enlightened the room as the flames on the wicks blew even higher. Burning the roof with its hot burning ends. But Damon paid no mind to the things around him, not even Jeremy who was slumped against the wall that was coming to, to the sounds of Bonnie's wailing.

"Damn it Bonnie." He yelled at her, his anger more directed at himself rather than the witch. His own inability to snap her out of whatever trance she had gotten herself into.

Moments flew by that felt like it had dragged on for hours, and in those Moments the screaming died down to begin her own set of soft sobs of despair. Her anguished emerald eyes revealed themselves to Damon in which she uttered a barley voiced version of his name.

"I could actually hug you right now." He uttered on a relief sigh. Moving in closer to the witch who fell into his arms. Casting her nails to dig through the flimsy black shirt that he wore. Hot fresh wave of tears found its ends on the material over his shoulder.

Damon could only close his eyes for a second before he snapped them opened to keep them trained on the Gilbert boy who was watching on with a gapping mouth and a hand to the bleeding blow to his head.

Bonnie's body fitted to the curve of his body with ease. His arms nested around her shoulder without a sense of awkwardness, only fitting as natural as he'd expected from Elena. Relief still found its way through every heightened cell in his system.

Pulling back. Damon held her a breath away where he could cast his own eyes over her body to check that she was indeed okay before he could grill her about what the hell just happened.

His parted lips were prepared for its line of colourful and well prepared speech of her own idiocy when her emerald eyes widened in horror. Not the kind that was on her face moments ago where the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

This was more the shocked horror kind, and Damon could only mirror the expression when his eyes cast down to her body where deep crimson seeped out from her chest, right where her pure heart rested. The flow began to grow as her own hands tried to ebb at the gaping hole.

Her face changed that into a grimace the moment she glanced down at her blood stained hands. Ignoring the movement of her own clothing that seemed to have found itself caught on an invisible wind that only affected her. Choosing to ignore the screams of agony and angry whispers cursing its way through the damp air that grew heavier and heavier as each second went by. Her only concern it seemed was the startling blood dripping from her own two hands.

This was all happening before Damon in seconds. And it was those seconds that were changing the path the Vampire was set on, without him even realizing.

Bringing his wrist to his lips, Damon teeth elongated as the veins shot clear from under his eyes. The wind continued to blow as he broke through skin to reveal the blood hidden beneath. As his arm found its way towards her parted lips. Her emerald eyes sought out his were the life in them dimmed until it was blown out with a single waft of air.

Damon continued to press his wrist to her lips as her body sagged onto his arm that was already shooting out to catch her falling body. Damon didn't relent from his free giving of his blood. Just placed her body onto the ground, using the free hand to stroke her hair as he ignored the lifeless stare bared before him. Denying any fact of death other than the Vampire's Blood findings its place in the Witch's system where she would awaken healed back to the annoying, stubborn, judgy witch that Damon needed.

As her back rested against the hard flooring with a soft thud. It was almost like everything in the room spent with that impact. Each candle blew out, plunging the three into darkness as the wind found its escape. Carrying the damp heavy air with it.

"Come on." He yelled. Frustrated eyes scoured over the form before him. "Drink, Damn it. Stop being so damn stubborn, Bonnie and just drink."

He continued to press his wrist harder and harder against the dry lips. Even after the bite mark had healed itself, resulting into a clean, polished and flawless smooth of marble skin that showed no sign of ever having been bitten into. Damon continued to curse the day Bonnie was born as she continued to lay there, not drinking an ounce of blood that was now mingling with the dry flow of hers and spilling down over her chin and across the planes of her smooth caramel neck.

A face full void of all emotion continued to kneel before the body, staring at the gaping mouth spilling with unused vampire blood, his blood. He made no move to remove himself. Numb, is what the Vampire felt. Even as he continued to stare at the form at his feet, he barely registered the fact that the the screaming and cursing Damon was engulfed in before had quieted down until soft whispers could be heard every now and again.

The heavy foot falls of a concussed body found its way over to Damon's hunched form as he placed shaking fingers to the side of the witch's neck. Finding the pulse that no longer beat.

* * *

**Note**: Well here it is, I had to stop myself before I continued on like I would have and have a desire to. But right now I am literally just dead after writing that at two in the morning. I think it might have been more prudent of me to just stake myself, it would have hurt a lot less then to have created this.  
-I shall leave this box of tissue for those who choose to read this fanfic-  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
